The Phantom of Eastside High
by BroadwayLove
Summary: Everyone is excited as The Phantom of the Opera is announced to be Eastside High's new spring musical. But as they endure selfish divas, secret admirers, multiple crushes, and sabotage it becomes apparent that they are living the story.
1. Chapter 1: Cristina

-1THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA

Eastside High School, 2006 spring musical

Audition Requirements

All auditions will be single. There will be an acting audition, a singing audition, a callback, and a final callback. The initial acting audition will call for some improvisation. For the singing audition, students wishing to try out must come with a prepared song that can be no longer than five minutes. For the callback, students will choose a partner, sing a prepared duet, and act a prepared script or monologue. For the final callback, students will be assigned a portion of the "Phantom" script to read, and a song from the musical to sing. We wish you all the best of luck in your auditions.

Sincerely,

Geoffrey Andrews, co-director

Richard Furman, co-director

Madeline Geofferson, choreographer

**Monday, January 29- Acting auditions**

**Tuesday, January 30- Singing auditions**

**Thursday, February 1- Callbacks**

**Friday, February 2- Final callbacks**

**Monday, February 5- Cast list will be posted**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, Cristina, you excited about auditions?" Megan Geofferson plopped down in the seat next to Cristina Arnez in their shared history class.

Cristina smiled. "Of course I am. How could I not be?"

Megan scowled. "I wish I could try out," she said, pulling out her notebook. "But since my mom's the choreographer, it's going to raise questions."

Cristina regarded her best friend sadly. "Yeah, it does seem kind of like a lose-lose thing," she said, thoughtfully. "Cause if you don't get a lead, everyone's going to be like, 'It's your own mom, and you couldn't even manage a lead?' But if do get a lead, everyone'll be all, 'Oh, you just got in cause of your mom.'"

The classroom door closed, and Ms. Terry entered, with a Diet Coke in hand. "Turn to page sixty-five," she said in a bored voice. Cristina sighed. The only thing fun about this class was the fact that she shared it with Megan.

The lights went down, and Ms. Terry turned on the overhead. Cristina had just pulled out her notebook when a folded piece of paper landed on her desk. She looked over at Megan, and Megan smiled in a way that said, open-it.

Cristina unfolded the paper, and smiled. It said, "Eric's been staring at you." She glanced in his direction. She couldn't deny that he was kind of hot, what with his tousled black hair and striking green eyes. But still, Eric Chapman was considered kind of a freak. As far as Cristina knew, he didn't really have too many friends, and he certainly didn't have a girlfriend.

_He _is _kind of hot, _a small voice in her head said. But then the bigger part of her head was telling her, _Yeah but do you really want to be remembered as the girlfriend of the school freak? _

Besides, Cristina already had her sights on a guy. And that guy was not Eric Chapman. She had known Ryan Prescott since they were kids, and she hadn't seen him since he moved to North Carolina. But just a few months ago, he had moved back, and he was hotter than ever. Her thoughts strayed to his dirty-blonde hair, to his blue eyes, to the way he used to make her laugh.

_I just hope he still remembers me. _she thought dreamily.


	2. Chapter 2: Carlie

-1Carlie Gold was feeling particularly pleased with herself today. She admired herself in the full-length mirror of her suite-like bedroom, and felt a strong surge of pride upon seeing her strawberry-blonde curls, piercing blue eyes, and pouty lips reflected in the mirror.

Her looks weren't the sole cause of her excitement, though. As the lead in every one of Eastside High's musicals, she decided to hold a fund-raiser for the arts. And the main show was going to be her, on stage, in glittering attire, singing.

_Not to mention, there are auditions for the spring musical now, which of course I'll bag. _Being the little star she was, she'd already taken the liberty of watching "The Phantom of the Opera" six times, and reading over the script. Carlie had already decided that she was going to be Christine. And what Carlie decided usually tended to happen.

She heard a noise coming from her computer, and saw that her boyfriend, Peter, was IMing her. Carlie was glad to her from him, even if was kind of wimpy.

BwayTenorBoy: uh, hey carlie

XoXoBwayhottie: hey sexy

XoXoBwayhottie: you been reading up for the musical? i told you to get the script

BwayTenorBoy: no, not yet sweetie but i will

XoXoBwayhottie: peter, what have i told you about dating people who aren't my leads?

BwayTenorBoy: uh, i think you said you don't date those people…

XoXoBwayhottie: yeah, that's right. so just remember, if you don't get that lead…

XoXoBwayhottie: draws finger across throat

XoXoBwayhottie: then we're over. got it?

BwayTenorBoy: yes, of course you know i never want to leave you

XoXoBwayhottie: yes, i do know that, peter

XoXoBwayhottie: so keep in mind, if you aren't the phantom, then there are no more kisses from me

BwayTenorBoy: carlie, you've never kissed me…

XoXoBwayhottie: oh, right…well, you'll never GET to kiss me unless you're my lead

XoXoBwayhottie: so don't screw up

XoXoBwayhottie: k?

BwayTenorBoy: of course, baby, whatever you say

XoXoBwayhottie: well I have to go practice for the arts benefit so ill ttyl

BwayTenorBoy: yeah, ttyl…wait, does that mean you WILL kiss me if i get a lead?

_XoXoBwayhottie has signed off._

Carlie knew Peter wasn't really considered one of the school's hotties or anything like that, but there was a definite bonus in having a boyfriend who would do whatever you wanted, no matter how unreasonable, and still worship you. Not to mention he was a pretty good singer.

But still, she wasn't exactly at the height of passion with him either. And yeah, she'd been avoiding kissing him since the day they started going out. And Peter had swallowed all of her excuses without a second thought to it.

Besides, Carlie had her sights set on another guy. And that guy was definitely not Peter. A few months ago, a new guy called Ryan Prescott had started going to EHS. He was tall, dirty blonde, blue-eyed, and gorgeous. And those definitely met Carlie's requirements of good affair material. And who knows? If he turned out to be a singer, she might even have to dump Peter.


	3. Chapter 3: Accidents Will Happen

-1"You're telling me my costume isn't finished, and the benefit's tonight!" cried Carlie incredulously, during a last rehearsal. Cristina couldn't help but shake her head at the diva.

"How dare you?" Carlie sputtered. She tossed back her fiery curls, and stood, gazing at the rehearsal scene with haughty disdain.

"This benefit would suck without me, and don't you even try to contradict that, Mr. Furman!" she bellowed, pushing away the roses the stage crew had prepared for her.

"White roses?" she added to the stage crew. "What to I look like, some sort of chaste little angel to accept your fucking white roses?" She straightened her dress. "Take them all away, and bring me back pink or red." She pulled out her compact, and started touching up her makeup.

"Quite the little ice queen, isn't she?" Megan whispered. She scowled. "Someone should really do something about that that bitch." She straightened her costume for the chorus act she would be performing in that night. "Bossing everyone around like some sort of god."

"I know, right?" asked Cristina, putting a few clips in her hair. "The rest of us have better problems than putting up with the random whims of Carlie Gold."

Megan pulled on her ballet shoes, and started doing the laces. "Hey, speaking of problems, what's new with your mystery guy?"

Cristina winced. "He's not _my _mystery guy, since I don't know who the hell he is. But yeah, as a matter of fact, he _did _sort of send me a letter in my locker this morning." She looked puzzled. "But I can't figure out how he's been opening my locker, to begin with." Cristina sighed. "But then again, there's kind of a lot I don't know about him." She laughed. "Like his name, for a start."

"Yeah, but what did the letter say?" Megan asked eagerly. Cristina knew Megan thought it was way exciting that her best friend had a secret admirer, since God knows nothing so interesting had ever happened to her.

"It just said _carpe diem_, and there was a red rose with a black ribbon taped to it."

Megan looked puzzled. "My Latin sucks. So what does carpe diem mean again?"

"Seize the day."

"Right. But what on earth could he possibly mean with that?" she asked, perplexed.

"Girls! I'd appreciate a little less socializing, and a little more dancing," said Mrs. Geofferson, walking by them.

"Sorry, Mom," muttered Megan, executing a perfect pirouette.

And then it happened. With a whooshing sound like falling thunder, one of the sets for the spring musical came hurtling toward the ground. Not to mention, it hurtled toward the ground and landed on Carlie. It would've been an understatement to say that the diva looked angry. She was livid.

"What the fuck is wrong with this school anyway!" she thundered between sobs, as Peter and the teachers tried to calm her down.

"Now, Carlie, I don't think any of that language is school-appropriate," said Mr. Andrews disapprovingly.

"School-appropriate?" Carlie repeated numbly. "Oh, and you think sets randomly falling from the rafters and nearly breaking my spine is school-appropriate!" She collapsed into dramatic sobs again, and Mr. Furman was glaring at Mr. Andrews.

Mrs. Geofferson strode over to the teachers, Peter, and hysterical Carlie. "There was a note," she said quietly. "On top of the fallen set."

Mr. Andrews snatched it out of her hand, and began to read aloud, every onlooker on stage listening in rapt silence:

"_Dear Messrs. Andrews and Furman,_

_You don't know me, but I know you, for I have lurked here in the shadows far longer than you. As relatively new staff at Eastside High, I welcome you to my auditorium. I'm sure that you've heard about the spectacular musicals of this drama-magnet school, and now you know why they've come to be. I only ask that you comply with my requests when I send them, for I know far more of music than either of you could ever dream of knowing. Bear in mind that disobedience of my requests can result in fatal consequences, and as I know you care about your own safety and that of every student in this school, I trust that you will comply with my wishes. Your obedient friend._

_Amiably,_

_The Angel of Music_

The grave silence met by these words was broken by the sound of Mr. Furman chuckling. "Alright," he said. "Game's up. Which one of you is responsible for this?" Everyone stared at him in the same grim way they did as the last portion of the letter was read.

"Okay, I know senior pranks are popular, and I'll admit this one's pretty good. So just speak up now, and I won't turn you in."

Mrs. Geofferson tsk-ed in disapproval. "That note should be taken seriously, Richard. It's a death threat, and I'm pretty sure you don't come across death threats as the archetypal teenage prank."

Mr. Andrews nodded. "I, for one, will be turning this in to the principal." Mr. Furman only laughed harder. "Come on," he said, looking at his colleagues. "You can't believe some anonymous person is threatening to kill kids, can you?"

More silence at his words.

"He hears everything Richard," said Mrs. Geofferson. "I would watch my back from now on if I were you. He doesn't like people who don't take him seriously." And on that cryptic note, she walked off stage right.

"Well, I for one can't work under these conditions," said Carlie, regaining her haughty disdain. "And you know what, I'm sorry you're going to have to cancel the benefit, but tough." She stalked off after Mrs. Geofferson, and paused to look back. "Good luck without me tonight," she said, before turning on her heel and leaving.

"Perfect," said Mr. Furman after Carlie had left. "A hundred or more people have already confirmed that they're coming, and we don't have our star!"

"Doesn't she have an understudy?" Mr. Andrews suggested. Mr. Furman laughed.

"Carlie Gold? Have an understudy? I don't think so, Geoffrey."

And that was when Megan piped up from where she could stand.

"Cristina Arnez could sing it, sir."


	4. Chapter 4: After Rehearsal

-1Chapter Four

-----------------------------

I 3Dancing: hey cristina!

ChorusGurl: hey megan

I 3Dancing: so that was pretty crazy today

I 3Dancing: u know, with carlie the note and everything

ChorusGurl: oh, u left out the part where u volunteered me to sing at the stupid benefit

ChorusGurl: nice going

I 3Dancing: hey i just thought u would appreciate some limelight for once, but no…

ChorusGurl: megan, i've never been on stage by myself before!

I 3Dancing: yeah, well there's a first for everything

ChorusGurl: ugh, well anyway, what's up?

I 3Dancing: nm just the usual

I 3Dancing: wait a second!

ChorusGurl: what?

I 3Dancing: angel of music? that's who signed the note! i remember! omg, isn't he your

admirer?

ChorusGurl: omg, you're right!

ChorusGurl: ok, starting to feel really really creeped out

I 3Dancing: i understand, just save your creeped-outness until after the benefit, ok?

ChorusGurl: still, this is seriously disturbing

ChorusGurl: god, i can't believe my secret admirer is the guy who threatens to kill ppl

I 3Dancing: look, im really sorry but i g2g now. ttyl, ok?

_I 3Dancing signed off._

AngelofMusic: hi cristina

ChorusGurl: what do u want?

AngelofMusic: is that any way to greet a friend?

ChorusGurl: friend! i've never met u before!

AngelofMusic: au contraire, my dear

ChorusGirl?

AngelofMusic: u should change your screen name after tomorrow night. u won't be a

a chorus girl anymore. u will be so much more

_AngelofMusic signed off._

ChorusGurl: what was that about?


	5. Chapter 5: Angel of Music

-1"Cristina, you should so do this more often, cause that was amazing!" said Megan, practically squeezing her best friend to death after the benefit. "Not to mention your outfit is pretty much incredible." She laughed. "So jealous right now."

"Yeah, well this is the first time I've done anything like this." Cristina laughed softly. "It was beyond awesome."

"Excuse me?" It was Janet Harris, school newspaper editor, involved in, like, a billion clubs, a senior, and voted Most Likely to Succeed. Cristina felt perplexed. What would someone like Janet Harris want with her? She'd never even so much as looked her way in the halls.

"Think I can get an interview?" she asked, getting out a pad and a pen. "I'm thinking along the lines of 'Eastside High School's Rising Star'. You like the title?"

Cristina felt herself blush. "Well, yeah, um, thanks," she said awkwardly. She looked at her best friend. "Megan, just give me a minute okay? I'll be back later."

Megan smiled, and shook her head. Just the day before, her best friend was practically nobody, and now she was "East High School's Rising Star". It was kind of a lot to digest, but really, Cristina was her best friend, and she couldn't be happier for her.

"Uh, it's Megan, right?" Ryan Prescott made his way over to her, a bouquet of flowers in hand. She smiled back. "Those for me?" she asked, teasingly.

He laughed, those bright blue eyes shining. "You're funny. No, I just wanted to congratulate Cristina and everything. You know where I can find her?"

Whoa. Not to mention, like, the hottest guy in school was paying attention to Cristina. And he was giving her flowers, and everything! But still, it wasn't really fair to be jealous about Ryan. After all, he'd known Cristina since they were, like, seven. It was only natural that he wanted to give her flowers.

"Um, she's apparently giving an interview with Janet Harris," she said. "Maybe you should wait by the girls' locker room?" He smiled. "For sure." And with that, he turned on his heel, no doubt to find Cristina.

Cristina came back from Janet's interview feeling all at once proud of herself, embarrassed, and kind of pleased at all the attention she was getting. She suppressed a laugh at imagining Carlie's face the next day. No doubt she'd be furious. And no doubt Cristina would have to pay for stealing her limelight somehow.

_Stop being so negative, _she told herself. _This is your special night, so quit worrying about what's going to happen tomorrow. _

"Cristina, hey!" She felt a pair of arms wrap around her in a friendly hug, and looked up to see Ryan, hot as ever.

"Ryan! Hey, it's great to see you again, how've you been doing?" He smiled. "Good, I guess, but I've missed you."

Cristina rolled her eyes playfully. "Please. You would have come talked to me by now if that were true." Ryan regarded her very seriously indeed at that. "Cristina, I'm really sorry, but I've been busy and stuff." He coughed embarrassedly.

"Look, either way, there's something I've been meaning to ask you." His gaze searched her face. "I know a really nice new restaurant only a few blocks from here. I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to go out to dinner with me."

She looked at him incredulously. "You mean, like, on a date?" Ryan smiled. "Yeah, well we could even go now if you like." He dropped his gaze. "Or, you know, we don't have to if you don't want to…"

"No, Ryan, of course I want to," said Cristina. "Look, let me just get changed out of this frilly thing, and we can go." He smiled. "Sounds good."

She locked the door to the locker room, hardly believing her luck. _Ryan just asked me on a date_, Cristina thought, still giddy. _God, when you answer prayers, you sure are fast. _

"Cristina," said a soft voice. A man's voice. She quickly pulled a shirt on, and some jeans. "Who's there?" she asked fearfully.

"There is no need to be alarmed. It's me. Your angel," he said in that same soft voice. Now Cristina was really starting to feel creeped out. A mysterious guy talking to her in the girls' locker room, where she couldn't see him?

"You needn't worry about me looking, if that's what you're afraid of," he said. "I do have more integrity than that." Cristina gulped, unsure.

"And now you must find me. Come by the last shower stall on the right." She turned the corner, afraid of what she might find lurking there, but the stall was empty. "I'm here!" she called out.

"But I'm not," he said. "Sing. Sing, and it will open, and you will find me." Unsure of how this would turn out, but deciding to "carpe diem" like he said, and take the risk, she sang a few arbitrary notes.

She gasped as she and the stall sank down, like an elevator into what looked like empty, musty space. And finally, they landed in what looked like an old storage room, or a basement.

Only, this was more peculiar than your average high school storage room. There was an organ at the far center, and musical instruments everywhere. Red velvet curtains adorned the walls, and there was a four-poster bed draped in red silk in a corner. Another shower/elevator stood in the other corner, no doubt leading to the boys' locker room.

But the strangest thing of all was the man standing in the middle of the room. He had black hair, and he was wearing a tux. A black mask covered the upper half of his face, and he bowed slightly upon seeing her.

"Welcome, Cristina. I am your angel of music, and this is my home."


	6. Chapter 6: Rumors and Manipulation

-1Carlie Gold was feeling irritable that morning. Last night had been practically the worst night of her life. From everything her friends had told her, Cristina Arnez, some obscure chorus girl, had run in and taken her glory. And no one even bothered to ask where Carlie was.

_Those should've been my flowers and interview, _she thought miserably. _Not to mention, I heard Ryan was hitting on her last night._ Carlie, for once, tried very hard not to cry, which was unusual since extravagant crying scenes had always gotten her her way. But this was different. This time she was about to cry for real, which surprised even her.

She washed her face, got dressed, grabbed a granola bar and headed out the door. Even her blue Ferrari couldn't make Carlie feel special today. What did it matter, really? That little Cristina bitch had gone and taken most of what was important to her.

Homeroom wasn't any better either. Not if the squeals of "Omigosh, did you hear?" from her friends were any indicator.

"Did I hear what?" asked Carlie. One of her friends, Caroline, leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Cristina slept with Ryan last night."

Carlie paled. _No, this is not happening, _she unsuccessfully tried to convince herself. _This kind of thing is not supposed to happen to someone like me. _She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists.

"So, where exactly is that little skank anyway?"

Caroline frowned. "That's the weird part. She's not actually at school today, but Ryan is, which is what makes it weird."

Carlie felt her jaw muscles tightening. "If you see her, you tell that bitch to watch her back."

She stormed out without another word. There was only one way she could think of to exact revenge right about now, a way that would put the school back to the way it was supposed to be.

Carlie pulled out a sheet of paper, and scribbled something quickly. Then, she stowed the paper away, and knocked on the door of Mr. Andrews's office.

"Come in," he said. He looked surprised at seeing Carlie. "Miss Gold, I didn't think I'd be seeing you after what happened with the rehearsal. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

She expertly feigned angst and nervousness as she shut the door, and sat down in front of the desk. "Well, it's Cristina," Carlie said carefully. "I know she's auditioning for the musical, but I-I just don't think it's such a good idea."

He frowned. "What do you mean?" Carlie wrung her hands. "Well, it's just that-that I found this in the girls' locker room. I guess it must have fallen out of her purse." She handed the piece of paper to him.

"It's a note she wrote to my friend, Caroline. See, she's going to audition for the musical and everything, but on the night of the show, she's just going to wreck it."

Mr. Andrews frowned again before opening the note. "Oh," he said in revelation. "I don't believe it. But why? Cristina is such an asset."

Carlie faked a sob. "I know, sir. That's just what makes it so horrible."

He faltered, "But she knows- well, I just don't believe it."

She nodded sympathetically. "I didn't expect her to be in touch with the angel of music, either."


End file.
